


can you drown me, please?

by thingswelostinthefire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reflection?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswelostinthefire/pseuds/thingswelostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wishes he could take all of Tyler's pain and point it at himself.</p><p>He tries, but he is only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you drown me, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Drown by Tyler himself.

Days like today are Josh's favorite. He wakes up to find Tyler lying next to him, still sound asleep, snoring softly. He can hear Tyler's steady heartbeat and it comforts him, slipping out of bed as softly as he can to start his day with a shower. Josh gets back to their bedroom and Tyler's still asleep, he always is on days like today, and Josh wakes him up with gentle kisses along his jaw. Tyler smiles softly and sleepily. Every day, Josh falls in love more and more with him.

But some days never go right. Josh will wake up to an empty bed, and go looking for Tyler, who's always in the bathroom on these days with the lights off, crying softly. Josh will slowly kneel and put a hand on his boyfriend's back. Tyler will cry harder, letting Josh envelope him in a hug as warm as he naturally is. It will make Tyler feel better, but it will not always be enough.

Josh loves Tyler. He loves every little thing about Tyler, every good thing and every bad thing. He doesn't understand why Tyler still has to battle these demons - he's never done a damn thing to deserve it. Josh wishes he could take all of Tyler's pain and point it at himself.

He tries, but he is only human.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and messy, but I hope it was okay regardless. I'll be inactive for probably two weeks or so, by the way.


End file.
